A Betrayed Last Glance
by RabbitLady652
Summary: A sadish story about Rin and Sesshomaru, rated K for some violence and death scenes sorry about the suckish summery please read and review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello world. I am going to be writing a story with Sesshomaru and Rin, so despite what anything else says that is the pairing. if you have a story that you think I should do please tell me in a review, thanks. How are you guys liking my story's so far? Thank you everybody who reviewed my story's, I appreciate it.**_

_**Please read and review! Thanks! ( Rin is 18 in this fanfic)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did Kikyo would have died a long time ago.**

Watching a fair black haired maiden dance around in the flowers, A dark figure snickers to himself in the shadows. The dark figure has concealed himself in a senseless barrier. No one outside the barrier can see, hear, smell, or touch the person inside. The figure has a grudge against Sesshomaru and he knows that Rin is very dear to Sesshomaru even if he will not admit it to himself. So, he figures the way to get to get to Sesshomaru would be to kill Rin.

''And to make it more interesting, I'll make her hate him to add to the pain.''

He thought to himself. The dark figure takes down the barrier around him and transforms into a clone Sesshomaru, exact to the smallest claw on his right hand. He walks up to Rin and in a Sesshomaru voice he says,

''Rin.''

Yes Lord Sesshomaru?

She replied, turning around. He smirked and Rin asked confusedly,

''My Lord?''

The fake Sesshomaru continued smirking, then slashed through her with his claws. Rin fell to the ground and said shocked and confused and Gasping for air said with tears streaming down her face not just because of the pain but because of the even worse pain of betrayal ,

''L-Lord Sesshomaru?.. Why?..

The fake Sesshomaru said still smirking,

''Did you really think that I would let you stay with me forever? I just needed to find a place where I could kill you without trouble. Your just another disgusting human.''

Rin gasped out,

''H-How. Could. you?.. but if this is what you want then..''

It is.

The fake Sesshomaru replied before disappearing in his bubble. Rin gasped for air before finally sighing and saying to herself,

'' I-If this is what he wants then. Then I guess its okay...''

then she let go slipping into eternal sleep.

Sesshomaru a little while away smelled Rin's blood, and ran towards the scent. Because he has such perfect timing, he got there just in time to see Rin bleeding to death. Alone, and hear her saying,

''If this is what he wants...''

then suddenly he didn't hear her breathing. He walked up to her and saw she was dead. Then he saw the claw marks on her back and realized that they looked strangely familiar. He held his hand up and gently compared the marks to his claws and with horrified realization, he realized that they matched exactly. He stepped back horrified. His demon side took over and his eyes turned red, and he howled loud enough for everyone within a hundred miles to hear,

RIIIIINNNNN!

Then something happened that had never happened before. He turned back to his human demon form, and a single tear slipped down his face. he thought suddenly,

'' Am... Am I crying over a human? Does she really mean that much to me?'' he wiped his eyes quickly then thought,

''I'm so stupid! I can bring her back to life with the _ Tenasiga_!''

He quickly stood up and got out _Tenasiga._

''That won't work you know.''

A unknown voice said causally.

''How do you know? And where and who are you?''

Asked Sesshomaru regaining his emotionless composer.

''I am the spirit of the _Tenasiga_.And I'm telling you I won't work in this situation.''

''Spirit of the _Tenasiga?'' _

Asked Sesshomaru.

''YES!''

Shouted the spirit.

''How many times do I have to say it?!''

Sesshomaru turned around and saw a beautiful woman in a long white dress walking towards him.

'' Are you the one speaking to me?''

Sesshomaru asked

''Give the man a prize.''

The woman mumbled sarcasticly.

''It would not be wise to speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner.''

Said Sesshomaru his sharp ears catching the words addressed to him.

''I am the spirit of the _Tenasiga,_ you can't kill me or destroy me in any way. I am a spirit, so to destroy me, you would have to use _Tenasiga_ on me, and you can't use myself on me.''

''Because though you like to think the sword is yours and that it obeys your will you are sadly mistaken in both areas.''

''What do you mean, that this sword is not this Sesshomaru's?''

Sesshomaru asked.

''Exactly what I said, that sword is not yours.''

The woman said.

''Then who's sword is it, Spirit of the _Tenasiga,?_

Sesshomaru asked.

''Please, call me Tammy.''

Tammy said.

''Tammy?''

Asked Sesshomaru

''Yes Tammy.''

Said Tammy with finality.

''Alright, Tammy, what does this have anything to do with Rin, or with the sword not being mine. You still have not told me who the sword belongs to if it is not mine.

Asked Sesshomaru becoming impatient.

''Well to answer your first question, it has everything to do to with Rin, and the sword.''

Tammy replied.

''Who does the sword belong to?''

Sesshomaru growled.

''More concerned about the sword then Rin, are we? well now we know why.''

'Why what?''

Sesshomaru growled.

''Why Rin doesn't want to come back of course.''

Tammy clarified.

''Rin doesn't want to come back to me?''

Asked Sesshomaru hurt and surprised

''No.''

Said Tammy.

''That's why I said that the _Tenasiga_ wouldn't work in this situation. It won't work because Rin doesn't want to be brought back to life. Whether you want it or not.''

Tammy said gently.

''Why?... Why doesn't she want to come back to me?.. I-I need her.

Sesshomaru said softly. (sorry I know he would never do that in the show)

''Think about it.''

Said Tammy gently.

''How did Rin die?''

She asked.

''She was murdered.''

Was the reply

''By who?''

Tammy asked.

''I don't know, but it was by someone who had claws exactly like mine.''

Sesshomaru said.

''When did you get there.''

Asked Tammy.

''When I got there she was already dying alone. And she said something strange. She said, '' If this is what he wants...'' then it was like she gave up and died.''

Said Sesshomaru.

''What we need to figure out is who the ''He'' that she was talking about. Who is the ''He'' she's willing to die for to make him happy.''

Said Tammy thoughtfully. Then as if the pieces just snapped together, she said,

''I've got it!''

then she sighed and said,

''I was worried this might happen but I didn't think it would be this soon.''

''What are you blabbering about?''

Sesshomaru asked her.

''I just figured it out.''

she said turning to look at him with sadness in her eyes.

''Its..''

_**Thus ends the first chapter. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger if you have any ideas on anything I should add, or could have done differently please tell me in a review. Thanks!**_


	2. Farewell Sesshomaru

_**Okay this is the second chapter for A Betrayed Last Glance and I want to know what you think of it, And as a bonus, if you review for this chapter I will mention you in my next chapter! So please review! Thanks!**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000 **

**Previously On, A Betrayed Last Glance... **

I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would be so soon.

''What are you blabbering about?''

Sesshomaru asked her.

''I just figured it out.''

Tammy said turning to look at him with sadness in her eyes.

''Its..

Tammy sighed.

Its Naraku.

Sesshomaru smirked, and looked at her with confidence and said,

I defeated Naraku a long time ago.

Don't you mean you and Inuyasha and his group? I wouldn't think you would want to not give them credit, especially Kagome, since it was her, (not you) who defeated Naraku in the end.

Tammy said.

''It doesn't matter. This Sesshomaru can defeat Naraku a second time.''

Said Sesshomaru.

''Now Sesshomaru, Naraku has grown lots stronger since you last met him.''

Tammy reasoned.

Sesshomaru started to walk away.

''Wait!''

Tammy called after him.

''What about Rin!''

Sesshomaru froze, then said.

''She is nothing but a human girl. This Sesshomaru has no need of her.''

With that Sesshomaru continued to walk away.

''I guess you really were going to get rid of me anyway.''

a voice said.

''Exactly.''

Sesshomaru replied thinking it was Tammy and thinking the ''Me'' was a ''Her.

Then Sesshomaru felt something wet hit him. He looked up expecting rain, but that was not what he saw.

He saw a beautiful black haired girl who was strangely transparent, and crying. Clouds gathered overhead. Sesshomaru turned fully around and saw, Rin! It was her spirit.

''Sesshomaru,''

Rin said, tears running down her pale cheeks.

''I died at what I thought was your hand, but my soul cannot rest until I find peace. I listened to yours and Tammy's conversation, and when I realized that it was not you who killed me my heart leaped for joy!, but now that I know you were going to kill me anyway... you must be glad that Naraku has done your dirty work for you. But know this, my heart has broken into a thousand pieces because of you.

I can't hate you, not now not ever. But I am deeply wounded in body and soul because of you. My soul will eventually die after many years of suffering. You have made your choice, you have chosen to be free of the little human girl who loved you with all her heart. But with that freedom, also comes the pain of memory. There is only one way to bring me back to life if you so choose. You must do all you can, and give all you can give, at the place we first met, by the third full moon. That is all. Farewell.''

And with that the sky cleared up and Rin disappeared.

Tammy cleared her throat and said,

''I also must leave, you must make this choice on your own Sesshomaru.''

and with that Tammy also was gone.

And Sesshomaru was alone...

_**Sorry this is so very short I will try and make the next chapter longer, thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello world, sorry its been so long since I updated this story I've been working on other story's, the people who review for my last chapter are: **_

_**icegirljenni **_

_**So yeah please read and review, thanks.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own the plot, take that copyright! In the face!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_previously on, ''A Betrayed Last Glance''_

_There is only one way to bring me back to life if you so choose. You must do all you can, and give all you can give, at the place we first met, by the third full moon. That is all. Farewell.''_

_And with that the sky cleared up and Rin disappeared._

_Tammy cleared her throat and said,_

_''I also must leave, you must make this choice on your own Sesshomaru.''_

_and with that Tammy also was gone._

_And Sesshomaru was alone..._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000_

Sesshomaru sighed, did he love Rin or not?

Did he want to bring her back to life or not?

Yes, he decided, he did want to bring her back to life.

Now what did she say?

He must return to the place where they first met, and give all he can give, by the third full moon?

Okay the first place they met was an easy one.

Sesshomaru flew there very quickly,

Rin appeared and said,

''So you have made your choice?''

She asked,

''Yes.''

Sesshomaru said,

''What must I do to bring you back?''

He asked,

''You must give all you can give,''

Rin said,

''Yes but what is that?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''Your life.''

Rin simply said,

''You must kill yourself by your own hand if you want to set me free. You have until the third full moon, witch is tomorrow that is when you must do it.''

And with that Rin disappeared again.

Sesshomaru sighed, this was going to be a long week.

The next day Sesshomaru wandered out towards a village in order to find some peace and quiet where he could think,

he saw a huge tree, and recognized it to be the tree Rin found him lying on, he had been mean and rude to her, and tried to scare her off, but she came back anyway, and she smiled hugely when he just asked her what happened to her face, he remembered that there was a pang in his heart when he saw her dead, torn apart by wolfs, he had felt a surge of anger, and wanted nothing more then to hunt down the person who did it and kill him slowly and painfully, then _Tenasiga _ pulsed, if he hadn't brought Rin back to life then, then he would not be the person he was now, he would have lost _Tenasiga, _if Rin had not grabbed it, if Rin had not stopped him, he would have killed Inuyasha and Kagome, and if he killed them then who would have helped Rin when she sick?

''I have to do it,''

he decided,

''Rin followed me into danger, and though I don't want to admit it she has helped this Sesshomaru a great deal''

Sesshomaru stood up and realized that it was morning, he went to go find Rin,

He went to the clifftop, Rin appeared before him and said,

''have you made your choice?''

Sesshomaru responded,

''Yes, I will die for you Rin ''

Rin looked surprised but happy,

''Then throw yourself off the cliff,''

Rin said smiling, Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin was so happy at the prospect off his demise, but thought,

_''Well I did hurt her really badly, I deserve it'' _

Sesshomaru threw himself promptly off the cliff just when he was about to hit the rocks in the water he was caught and pulled upward towards Rin,

Rin smiled and said,

''Our souls are now bound together, For your last thoughts when you thought you were going to die were,

''_I'm so sorry Rin, I love you,''_

Rin smiled even bigger, and said,

''I love you too''

then Rin came back to life, and Ran up to Sesshomaru, and hugged him then she kissed him and he kissed her back, then Rin pulled back and Smiled him then became serious and said,

''But seriously, don't let me die again, the next time Ii die I'm dead for good, so don't risk it''

then she smiled again and kissed him again, soon they were married and mated, Rin even convinced Sesshomaru to invite Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome was the maid of honor and Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's best man,

even Tammy was there, she was a brides maid and at the wedding when Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a hug and congratulated him and Sesshomaru awkwardly patted him on the back because Rin told him to be nice, the moment they didn't feel resentment towards each others they swore they saw their father smiling at them and saying,

''My two handsome boys, I am proud to be your father,''

they looked at each other then blushed and walked away from each other, and they all lived happily ever after.

Well almost everybody, Miriko flirted with one of the bridesmaids right after Sango caught the flowers, she wasn't too happy about that and pulled her _Hiriskuo _out of nowhere, and chased him around with it,

The End

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


End file.
